Some metal forming processes utilize a stamping or other similar operation to form a sheet metal panel into a desired shape. Several metal forming processes are available. One example of a metal forming process includes a pre-forming step, followed by a thermal treatment step, and then a final forming step. The formed sheet metal panel may then be used as a part, such as, e.g., an automotive body part.